


Date

by HansonPhreek



Series: Years [23]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: DH compliant, F/M, Gen, Next Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al has a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings/Spoilers:** DH compliant   
> **Author’s Notes:** They grow up so fast!  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was sulking. His best friend was on a date with Waverly Trimble and now Scorpius wasn’t sure what to do with his time.

Lily Luna Potter sat across the Gryffindor Common Room from Scorpius, watching him. It was obvious that he was jealous of his best friend. She smiled to herself as he slammed his Potions text book close and mumbled angrily to himself. 

Lily stood up and walked over to where the blonde was sitting. “Hey Scorp.”

Scorpius frowned, “Hey.”

“What’s wrong?” Lily asked, even though she already knew the answer.

“Stupid Al,” Scorpius grumbled. “It’s a perfect night to go out flying and he just has to be on a date.” He glared daggers at a spot on the table in front of him. “Stupid Waverly.”

“I could go flying with you,” the Slytherin offered.

“Nah, it wouldn’t be the same,” he pouted.

Lily chuckled quietly to herself. “Alright, but if you change your mind I’ll be right over there,” she said, pointing to the chair she had vacated only a few moments before.

Scorpius shrugged despondently. Lily shook her head and left him there to sulk in peace.


End file.
